yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 63
Story 1 (モノガタリ 1, Monogatari 1) is the 63rd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Sawaki wakes up, deactivating her alarm clock. Sawaki notices her room being brighter than usual as the light is usually blocked out by the Nanagou and looks out the window to find it has been split nearly in half. Meanwhile Hime and her group return from their vacation. The next day Hime, Ao an Rokkaku head up the stairs to the shrine where the split Nanagou is located. Hime and Ao comment on how the were unable to check the Nanagou the day they returned as Yae had them rest. At the shrine, Hime states they should go to greet the priest before investigating any further. Hime knocks on Sawaki’s door and Sawaki rushes to answer, hastily putting on her miko outfit over her exercise clothes. Hime comments on Sawaki wearing her shrine outfit over her exercise clothes to which Sawaki states she got caught up in her exercise. She and Rokkaku greet having heard of the new police dog and tells Hime Nadeshiko is also visiting. Hime, Ao and Rokkaku go out back to greet Nadeshiko at the Nanagou. Rokkaku delivers a message to her from the police station. Hime asks Nadeshiko if she had figured anything out which she denies. Ao notes the Nanagou seem similar to a Sakura tree. Hime states calling it a Sakura tree’s spirit would be more appropriate as they look nothing alike. Hime comments on not knowing much about the Nanagou and needing to learn more. Hime suggests looking into the archives at the office to learn more as Ao just realizes they had an archive. Noriko arrives at the shrine carrying a large bag on her back. Noriko expresses her surprised of Nadeshiko’s presence, offending Nadeshiko. Noriko tells Nadeshiko not to get in her way as it her long-awaited chance to investigate the Nanagou. Hime asks Sawaki to use the shrine’s office. Inside they find Yae asleep. Hime asks Sawaki for a large sheet of paper which they lay out on the floor. Hime takes out a marker and prepares map out their situation. Sawaki asks if Akina should be present to write as well to which Hime explains he is with Kyosuke at the moment. Hime caps her markers, starting to make a pencil draft first to which Ao urges her to hurry up either way. Kyosuke and Akina investigate the other Nanagou which Akina note do not seem different. Kyosuke contacts Hime on their cell phones to inform her that the first Nanagou has not changed, while Hime wrestles with Ao for the marker. Hime tells Kyosuke to continue investigating the other Nanagou as well and they hang up. Hime cleans the marker off her face and looks at her diagram depicting the current situation. Hime asks Nadeshiko for additional info, to which she states the Senate or Akina would have more useful info. Hime talks about the blooming of the Nanagou next spring as the main problem, while Ao removes Yae’s socks. Sawaki asks Hime if she certain about the blooming, to which Hime states if could possibly happen sooner. Hime comments on Enjin attempting to hasten the blooming and states even if they were to stop him it would not stop the blooming of the Nanagou. Sawaki asks about a solution, which Hime explains would require to erase the Nanagou. Hime explains the function of the Nanagou and the Hiizumi clan as Ao puts on Yae’s socks. Hime describes the consequences of Akina being unable to tune that Nanagaou which they wish to avoid as Noriko enters through the window stating it will not happen. Noriko plugs a machine into the wall socket and places a cigaret in her mouth. Hime notes to herself that Noriko smoke only for Noriko to tell them it is simply chocolate. Ao asks Noriko for some chocolate as Sawaki ask Noriko if tuning the Nanagou is not impossible. Noriko explains that sacrificing all the yōkai and using their power would allow them to tune the Nanagou, as she ties a rope around Ao’s neck, causing Ao to back away in fear. Noriko pets Ao stating that if there is another solution were there would be no need to do so. Hime asks what if they are unable to find an alternate solution, to which Noriko states they will sacrifice them without hesitation. Rokkaku asks what would become of hanyou like him in such a situation. Nadeshiko tells Rokkaku to ask Kotoha since she had been a hanyou for the longest amount of time. Noriko comments on Kotoha being more lively compared to her past self. Rokkaku inquires to which Hime states Kotoha used to be difficult to approach. Ao gets upset stating Kotoha is herself. Noriko looks as Rokkaku, grabs him by the collar and has Sawaki direct them to the bath. Juli and Lila walk by the Counselling Office , Lila expresses her awe of how much work Juli does as a youkai doctor which Juli thanks her for helping with. Juli comments on it being uncommon for Lila to walk rather than fly on her broom, which Lila states is too much of a hassle at the moment. Lila spots Kotoha in the office reading a book with a stern expression. Lila brushes up against the window surprising Kotoha. Lila tells Kotoha that she has a request from Akina but wants to talk about the book Kotoha was reading first. Kotoha tells Lila she likes to read after finishing work. Lila notes the book being english to which Kotoha tells Lila that she read it but not speak it well. Kotoha tells Lila that she learned it herself out of the desire to read a foreign language. Lila’s expression lights up and she summons a large amount of books from her collection onto Kotoha for her to read. Juli comments on Lila being happy having found a book buddy. Kotoha takes a look at some of the books and finds some of interest. Mariabell arrives with a guest which Juli and Lila reveal to be their father. Lila speaks to her father in english discussing Lila should of having contacted them if she were not really dead. Lila asks about their mother to which their father states she is out sightseeing. Kotoha offers him a cup of tea and stutters as she welcomes him in english. The father thanks them in Japanese to Kotoha’s surprise. Juli’s father tells them that he will be staying for a week with his biological research society. Lila remembers her message from Akina, asking Kotoha to read a book in the archives about the Nanagou. Kotoha states it is the book written and english and will not be able to completely understand it. Kotoha and Juli move the desks revealing a hatch with a rusty ladder. As Kotoha climbs down, the ladder breaks and she falls down. Kotoha finds the book and throws it up for them to read. Lila and Juli are unable to understand the writing as it appears to have been written in a rush. Mariabell and the father are able to identify the book haven been written by Mariabell’s father, Calvani. Juli’s father puts on his glasses and begins to read. Noriko exits the bath with Rokkaku who’s fur had turned white. Hime as surprised that Rokkaku was white the entire time while Rokkaku is surprised that they did not know. Ao hugs Rokkaku as Noriko checks her laptop which has not completed its analysis yet. Sawaki stares out at the Nanagou and wonders would is at the top. Ao asks why they not fly a helicopter up which Hime states violate flight restriction in the town. Hime states that planes would be to dangerous to fly as well and satellite photos cannot be take either. Ao asks Noriko if the Senate could do anything, to which Noriko denies, stating they do not have any information either and the structure of the Nanagou making it difficult to climb. Hime suggest the try climbing the Nanagou. Characters in order of appearance * Sawaki * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Rokkaku * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Noriko Shiina * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * V Juli F * V Lila F * Kotoha Isone * Juli and Lila's Father (First full appearance) * Mariabell Navigation Category:Chapters